Ancientcraft
In minecraft, trees are at a binary state. Either they are a sapling, either they are a tree that reaches 3 times steve's height. Well, those trees will still exist for now, but with this mod you will get access to a brand new variety of trees that are ALIVE! They are Big and they are constantly growing. Tons of blocks and items have been already added to this mod even at it's early stages of development, so it's really easy to get lost. This wiki will provide the player with a useful guide of the blocks and items made available by AncientCraft. Even tho it might look complicated, this mod is far more simple than what you might think, adding a lot of new and original features to minecraft. Some of them are known to be similarily in other mods, but never will be exactly the same, this way you might face the pros and con of a new feature and decide in what situations you can make a use of it. Elder trees is meant to be the first module of the mod, although it already contains some features of the other modules. As this is a WIP mod, this are going to change a lot, and updates will come in a semi-regular basis. Background In AncientCraft, thousands of years ago, a race ruled the lands of the Overworld. Nowadays, they are called "The Ancients". The technology they managed to create made their lives easy and they slowly got used to a life without any feeling, neither good or bad. The conflicts began to arise when, after thousands of years of routine, something went wrong in their systems. Because they were so lifeless, they didn't know how to manage the real problem that was affecting their lands. Their world was collapsing due to the effects of their massive technology. In the end, to make their species survive, they decided to preserve their knowlege in a variety of containers, spread through the world. Getting Started While exploring your world, you will stumble on some cubic structures. Inside you fill find an Alionite Ore, necessary for making your first sapling. These structures are made of Alionite in it's two forms: Shell and Ore. The outer part is the Shell, and the inner core can contain up to three Alionite Ores. The Ancients stored their knowledge in these ores and protected them so intruders could not get them easily. Gathering those ores will let you access the content of this mod. You will need one of these ores for the first Elder Tree you will craft. You can check out alll the available content in the mod's Creative Tab. You will find it in creative mode under the name of "AncientCraft: Elder Trees" as you can see in the next picture. Some of the blocks are not fully updated so you will find cases where 4 different block have the same name. Don't worry about that, it will eventually be fixed in a future. Follow the next links for a comprehensive guide about each of the topics available: * The Elder Trees * Step By Step Guide * Blocks * Items Category:Ancientcraft